Blitze
by ordinary87
Summary: Mein Zuhause. Ja, diese Stadt ist mein Zuhause, aber es gibt Momente in denen ich mir wünschte sie wäre es nicht. Lily POV, nach 1x06


Lily van der Woodsens POV nach 1x06

**Blitze**

Die Lichter ziehen an uns vorbei, oder eher wir an ihnen. In der Limousine ist es dunkel. Er hat sogar darauf verzichtet die kleinen, bläulich leuchtenden Lichter einzuschalten, die normalerweise, wenn wir um diese Uhrzeit in dem kleinen, abgeschotteten Teil des kostspieligen Gefährts sitzen, alles in schwaches, aber gemütliches Halbdunkel hüllen.

Es ist das erste Mal, seit ich ihn kenne, das erste Mal, seit ich ihm schon vor geraumer Zeit nachgegeben habe, das er die Lämpchen nicht eingeschaltet hat.

Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass er es vergessen hat. Andererseits glaube ich auch nicht, dass er sie ausgelassen hat, weil er weiß, wie sehr es mir gefällt im Dunkeln zu sitzen und die Lichter der Stadt, die ich mein Zuhause nenne, zu beobachten.

Mein Zuhause. Ja, diese Stadt ist mein Zuhause, aber es gibt Momente in denen ich mir wünschte sie wäre es nicht. Gerne würde ich sagen diese Momente wären wenige, nur einzelne Blitze, die aus kleinen, grauen Wölkchen hinaus brechen, in einer sonst wolkenlosen Nacht.

Doch inzwischen kam es mir eher so vor, als wäre unbemerkt ein Sturm herauf gezogen. Er hatte uns noch nicht ganz erreicht, aber er war schon stark genug. Die kleinen Blitze, die zuvor oft Monate, wenn nicht sogar Jahre darauf gewartet hatten einzuschlagen, trafen nun in fast unheimlicher Regelmäßigkeit den Boden.

Der erste, der mich nur knapp verfehlte und der, wie ich inzwischen weiß, nur ein Vorläufer war, schlug vor über einem Jahr ein, als meine Tochter verlangte auf ein Internat gehen zu dürfen. Der nächste folgte, als mein Sohn versuchte sich das Leben zu nehmen. Ich zweifelte an mir. An mir als Mensch, aber noch wichtiger, noch bedrückender an mir als Mutter. Die nächsten Blitze kamen so schnell, so kurz hintereinander, in so kurzer Zeit, dass ich Schwierigkeiten habe mich mit allen auseinander zusetzen.

Meine Tochter kam zurück. Ich realisierte, dass ich es nicht ertrug, meinen Sohn um mich zu haben. Mein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Meinen Jungen. Das Abbild meines Versagens. Meine Tochter traf einen Jungen, den sie wirklich zu mögen scheint, aber mit ihm, kamen noch weitere Blitze. Der Klang seines Namens allein, der Name, nur dieser Name, brachte ein ganze Salve Blitze mit sich.

Ich weiß, der arme Kerl denkt ich könnte ihn nicht leiden, doch das stimmt nicht. Wenn er auch nur annährend so ist, wie der Mann, von dem er seinen Namen hat, kann ich nur hoffen, dass meine Tochter ihn nicht verkrault. Er kann ihr keine finanzielle Absicherung bieten, noch nicht, vielleicht niemals, aber er kann ihr etwas viel wichtigeres geben. Etwas, das die Mächtigen, die Männer mit Geld verlernen, spätestens dann, wenn sie ihre High School verlassen und in die Welt ziehen, um die Fehler ihrer Väter zu wiederholen.

Geld ist Macht. Geld macht das Leben leichter, aber was hat man für ein Leben, wenn das wichtigste fehlt? Wenn fehlt, was uns auf laufen hält? Wenn fehlt, was uns wach hält, was uns mit offenen Augen durch die Welt gehen lässt, was uns Hoffnung gibt, selbst dann, wenn alles hoffnungslos scheint?

Es ist, als müsste man sich entscheiden. Macht oder Hoffnung. Ein hoffnungsloses Leben. Ich bin mir sicher, die Hoffnungslosigkeit hat mich und meine Familie an den Punkt gebracht, an dem wir heute sind und das ist meine Schuld. Ich habe meine Kinder in diese Welt geboren, habe sie so erzogen, dass sie nicht an der Richtigkeit unserer Standards zweifeln, habe ihnen immer wieder nahe gebracht, wie dumm es wäre, dass was wir haben einfach aufzugeben, etwas anderes zu wollen.

Dabei hätte ich selbst am Besten wissen müssen, dass die andere Seite, die Seite auf der es Hoffnung gab, genau so lebenswert war, wenn nicht noch lebenswerter.

Ich weiß nicht, was mich dazu verleitet hat so zu sein. Ich weiß nur, dass ich seit Jahren keine Zweifel verspürt habe. Aber der Zweifel kam, zusammen mit den Blitzen.

Der letzte Blitz, der heftigste, der, der den Boden unter meinen Füßen zum vibrieren gebracht hatte, war erst vor wenigen Stunden eingeschlagen. Wie so viele Blitze zuvor war auch dieser eingeschlagen, ohne mir Zeit zugeben mich darauf vorzubereiten.

Es wurde hell, er schlug ein, verschwand und hinterließ einen grellen Lichtschein, der anders als sonst, nicht so schnell wieder verschwand. Er war noch da, sogar jetzt. Er spiegelte sich in den Lichtern vor dem Fenster der Limousine. In den Straßenlampen, den Scheinwerfen der Autos, hinter uns, vor uns, auf der Gegenfahrbahn, in dem Rot, dem Blau, dem Grün, dem Gelb, dem Weiß der Leuchtreklamen. Überall. Nur nicht hier. Nicht in dem kleinen, dunklen, für einen Moment einem Gefängnis gleichenden Gastraum.

Es gibt Dinge, von denen man schon, in dem Moment in dem sie passieren weiß, dass man sie nie wieder vergessen wird und dieser eine Blitz gehörte dazu. Sein gleißender Schein würde mich nie wieder verlassen. Der Schein würde mein Begleiter werden, würde immer an meiner Seite sein, egal wo, egal wann.

Der Blitz hatte mir, wenn auch nur für Sekunden einen Funken Hoffnung zurück gebracht. Eine Hoffnung, die ich längst vergessen hatte, oder vielleicht hatte ich sie auch einfach nur verdrängt, aber sicher war, dass ich mich nun wieder erinnerte und die Erinnerung war, als würden alle Wolken, alle Blitze weiterziehen und selbst die verkohlten Stellen, die frühere Einschläge verursacht hatten, waren nur noch Schatten. Kleine, schwarze Punkte, auf strahlend, weißem Grund.

Doch die Hoffnung würde nicht bleiben. Die Erinnerung vielleicht, aber nicht die Hoffnung. Vor Jahren hatte ich mich entschieden, für Macht nicht Hoffnung und ob diese Entscheidung nun richtig oder falsch gewesen ist, spielte keine Rolle. Die Spielregeln ließen es nicht zu, dass man erst die Macht nutzte, sich an ihr bereicherte und sich dann einfach seine Meinung änderte. So funktionierte es nicht. Nicht in unserem Spiel des Lebens.

Alles worauf ich jetzt hoffen kann, ist das die Erinnerungen doch wieder verfliegen. Die alten Erinnerungen, genauso wie die neuen. Dass, das Gefühl von seinen Lippen auf meinen wieder verschwindet, mich zufrieden lässt, zulässt, dass ich wieder mein Leben lebe.

"Lily?"

Ich sehe überrascht auf. Die Tür neben mir ist geöffnet worden. Ich hatte noch nicht mal bemerkt, dass die Limousine zum Stehen gekommen ist.

Nur langsam weicht die Verwirrung. Ich erkenne die Männerhand, die mir gereicht wird. Ich ergreife sie. Lächle, während ich aus dem Wagen steige. Ich muss mich nicht umsehen, um zu wissen wo ich bin. Es ist der Ort, an dem ich versuchen werde, das Gefühl loszuwerden, wieder zu vergessen.

Ich blinzle ein paar Mal, versuche die Gedanken, die mich während der gesamten Fahrt begleitet haben zu verdrängen, versuche mich auf den Mann vor mir zu konzentrieren.

Macht über Hoffnung. Bewusst nehme ich die Blitze in kauf, die irreparable Schäden verursachen können, anstatt jene, die die Welt einfach nur erhellen, während ich Bart Bass in das Gebäude vor uns folge.


End file.
